A Different Kind of Love
by idgaf684
Summary: She wanted nothing more but to stay but It was time.One of them had to make the first move..if not now, eventually and the heartbreak of waiting killed her. What else can you do with a heart that was not yours to begin with? With a slight glance to the side, she whispered "when you wake up, this is going to hurt….I'm so sorry Damon. #Oneshot


I do not own any of the content, characters, etc. All credit goes to the owners. I only own the story line bruh

.

It's a ONE SHOT bruh!

 _ **There's a trick to the Graceful Exit. It begins with the vision to recognize when a job, a life stage, a relationship is over – and to let go. It means leaving what's over without denying its value.**_

— _ **Ellen Goodman**_

 _ **1905**_

She looked down at the man she came to love _'this man…this timeless creature'_ the raven haired beauty thought as she slowly and gracefully traced her dark haired lovers face with her fingers _'….loves me..'_ she was sitting against the wall in his apartment while he was sound asleep on her lap.

They had the tendency to end up cozy on the floor of his apartment for some odd reason. The blankets, sheets and pillows would end up on the floors eventually. This moment was no exception…however…there was something different this time.

They met on the battlefield 1 year ago. He wasn't exactly on her side. He was a soldier in the war. She is a priestess. He is a soldier. 'A vampire' she knew what he was from the start. The speed, agility, pale face, the way his eyes turned when he tasted human blood _._

' _its been over 1300 years since…..'_ with her light hazel eyes and beautiful long eyelashes, kagome looked up at remembering the last great she fought that formed modern Japan. _'the final battle…'_

She knew he loved her beyond human capacity but she just couldn't understand why she felt so uneasy and sad. She was timeless as well. He knew that. She tilted her head and held him as he shuffled a bit closer to her loving warmth, still sound asleep. She felt the jewel glow and glanced at her hip. She IS the head priestess the modern world still studies in history books; a guardian who cannot die for as long as the jewel chooses her.

"they say time heals everything but…it seems for me, time will never allow me to heal….time only allows me perfect the art of letting go…" Tears started pouring from her eyes. Her hands shook as she fought to hold in her tears, afraid of waking him up.

"I'm 1300 years old, I know when the memory of someone you love and the love you had….have for her will never leave you"

"…and you…Damon Salvatore…are no exception" she slowly grabbed his jacket, made a pillow out of it, gently placed it under his head and got up. She sat at the chair next to an open window looking out to the beautiful city lights. Her hair in a messy bun, she wore booty shorts and his black tank. She turned her head to look at him and wiped away her tears; in hopes of wiping away her sorrowful heart at the same time.

In the next moment, she was at the door, gripping the handle trying to force herself to leave already before she changes her mind.

With a slight glance to the side, she whispered "when you wake up, this is going to hurt Damon but….I am truly sorry. One of us had to make the first move eventually. I believe that time will truly bring her back to you….."

With that, the door clicked

 _ **Present time**_

"Damon!" the dark haired vampire was interrupted out of his unexpected flashback. He turned to see Elena walking towards him with maps and whatever papers she was holding. They're in Chicago tracking Stefan apparently, since he was forced to go with an all-powerful vampire named Klaus.

Damon stared at her blankly which confused Elena because he barely to never gives her an empty look since she knew he has feelings for her. He was always giving her flirty looks and making some sort of random flirty remarks. "Are you okay? I got more info….we should uhh…go.."

Damon eyed the ground and it finally dawned on him what he was thinking about. "Yeah. I'm fine. We should go." Elena nodded but wasn't convinced as she turned and made her way to the car. She was going to bring it up later, not now, she was focused on bringing Stefan back.

Damon followed behind her, he was about to open his car door but he stopped and slowly looked up. when Elena realized he was standing in that same position for a good 2 minutes, she beeped and he jumped. "wha….damon?" now he peaked her curiosity. "yeah….." he took one good look in the distance and genuinely smiled for a split second, his eyes reflecting genuine emotion, long enough to catch Elena off guard and stare at him _'damon…he never….smiles..like that'_

As a certain blue Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible drove off, in the midst of human friends laughing at a passing joke….

A dark raven haired, hazel eyed beauty caught the car just in time before it turned down the street. Recognizing the car and driver, her eyes slowly reflected the bittersweet memories she was now thinking as her lips slowly arched, grateful and relieved that he was still well.

Glancing at his rear-view mirror, Damon gripped the wheel as he made out a certain someone mouthing a few words. They caught each other's eye just in time.

Noticing the female driver, Kagome let out a sigh and breath that she seemed to have held forever, she forcibly held back a tear and gently smiled.

' _You found her didn't you? Don't be afraid to love her, Don't hold back, don't give up…..You'll… be happy again..'_ as much as she wanted to say something, the only thing she could say was….

"Goodbye, Damon"

* * *

Please R&R. Love you guys! Y'all are the best! :D


End file.
